Drunken Memories
by Cecily Plum
Summary: What happened after Barry sat back down in 01x12. Snowbarry. Very short one-shot. Complete. Warning: romantic angst ahead.


**Hey, random one shot because we needed it after 01.13. This is spell checked using UK English, so don't try to argue, as it has been beta-ed and spell checked using multiple programmes. And I used some neologism.**

**Disclaimer: Lack of Proprietary deed to characters and show is evident by lack of romantic Snowbarry relationship being real, so therefore they are not owned by me, I just like to play with them.**

**Warning: will mess with your feels.**

Barry could hear the lift coming up, and went over to stand, waiting for an, almost certainly incredibly drunk, Dr Snow.

"Hi," He said, causing her to jump, her eyes shielded from the bright, artificial lights by a pair of large, dark sunglasses.

"So loud," she groaned back, nursing something in her hands.

"Oh-ho-ho," he laughed hollowly, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Let's just say I envy your inability to get drunk. I don't remember much from last night," his face fell for a moment, but pulled a smile on before she could see.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," he said, mind flashing back to last night.

-'-'-

_"__Hey, Barry?" He turned back to look at her, Caitlin, his Caitlin. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He turned back to an adorable looking Caitlin curled up on her bed. How could he refuse that?_

_"__Sure, yeah." He sat down, placing one hand on her hip, fingers drawing patterns supposed to sooth her to sleep. He thought it worked for a moment, but he couldn't leave. He just sat there, watching her as she just lay there._

_As he watched her, he found his mind flashing back to all of the good times they'd had together, from when he'd first woken up, her hands on his chest, trying to check his vitals, all the way up to how she'd looked tonight in that stunning dress, and what an adorable and insightful drunk she made. She had been right when he'd told the girl at the bar she was only a friend, he just wished she was more. Damn Cait for knowing that he wouldn't call the girl, even though she got the reason wrong. It wasn't that he didn't think he deserved love, it was just that he wanted it with only one person. A person who was still hung-up on someone who wanted nothing to do with her._

_When he felt her move beneath his hand, he was suddenly snapped back to reality. When she turned her confused face towards him, he felt his mouth openly in a genuine smile, the sort he only got when he was around her._

_"__Barry, could you get me some water?" He was back before she could finish the question._

_"__You are such a good friend. Most people would've just stuck me in a cab, or at least left me at the mercy of that evil dress, even if you did peek-"_

_"__Which I did not!"_

_"__and Cisco probably wouldn't have even asked me out in the first place, not that you actually asked me out, asked me out, you just asked me to join you because you noticed that something was bothering me and that was sweet, even if you did talk to that girl, you had every right to, and you've gotta call her, because at least one of us deserves to be happy, even if seeing you with someone else will hurt, because I kinda like you, with all your muscly, accident-prone, super-speedy-ness-" He cut her off the only way he could think of. He kissed her. _

_It was sloppy, and messy and Caitlin tasted of alcohol, but Barry couldn't care less. He was finally kissing Caitlin, just as he had been dreaming about doing even since she'd leant in to check his vitals were being properly recorded the first time they tested him, only to have his hopes crushed moments later._

_When they pulled apart what seemed like several millennia later, she was looking at him all confused._

_"__Why-"_

_"__Shhhhh," he said softly, laying a finger against her lips, "you've had your turn. Mine now. You said that I should go phone that girl, but I don't want to, how could I want to? Cait, I did ask you out, as in ask you out, ask you out. Because the only girl I want to be calling in Dr Snow, that most amazing person I know. Because I like her, as in like like her, do you understand?" he was tripping over his words in a hurry to get them out. "Do you?"_

_Caitlin nodded gently, resting her head back down on the pillow._

_He watched as she drifted off, running back over the words he'd said on impulse, realising how true they were. He knew she probably wouldn't remember them in the morning, but he could hope._

_He was startled awake by the sound of her alarm going off in his ear. He was still here. In bed. With Caitlin. He desperately wanted to stay, to remind her of last night if she didn't remember, to be the first thing she saw when she woke up, as she was when he did. But, when he felt her move, he zoomed off, rushing to get ready and beat her to the lab._

-'-'-

"Summer Loving"

"Oh god, that I do remember" he laughed at her, trying to push the hollow ache of out of his chest.


End file.
